Demy's Diary
by TheMysteryWriter13
Summary: Demyx decides to write a diary. He starting a new school with some really weird boys. Not to mention his crazy sister and low understanding of what is so complicated about life. Let's see what his life is like shall we? Zemyx (Main) Akuroku (Side) Soriku (Side)
1. Chapter 1

**Demys Diary**

**By: The Mystery Writer**

* * *

_Day one_

Dear Diary,

I have decided to write a diary! Since my sister wouldn't let me read hers' I figured I just make my own. Okay so I guess for starters I should say something about myself.

I am Demyx. I have an older sister who can be a real bitch! Her name is Larxene. My mom is a doctor and my dad is a lawyer so they work a lot and can't be home, but I love them anyway. My sister takes care of me and yeah. I moved here to Twilight town about two weeks ago and I'm starting school tomorrow. I actually can't wait.

I haven't really met anyone in town except when I went to the store to buy this book there was a really weird dude with pink hair. Like really pink hair. I wonder if it taste like cotton candy? If I see him again I'll have to ask him. But anyway he was at the register and he was like staring at me it was really creepy.

So anyway I'm writing this not only to spite my bitchy sister, but so that the day I become a rock legend I can publish this and make so much money and people will know how I got started. Because I would hate to go on talk shows and have to explain it every time. That's a lot of talking and think and effort which are thing I find hard to do.

Well I'm going to go out and explore the town maybe I'll find something interesting to write about or maybe I'll find some cotton candy. After seeing that dudes hair I **really** want some cotton candy. Either way it'll be a good day.

**~Demyx from the well**

* * *

_Day one; afternoon._

Oh my god! I just got back from my adventures of Twilight town and might I just say It was very,_ very_, **very** bad. Like car crash cause by a fire-breathing Godzilla who is kidnapping all the puppies of the world, so he can brainwash them to do his bidding bad... Ok maybe not that bad, but still pretty bad.

I was minding my own business walking down some random street when my phone rings. It plays my favorite song. Barbie girl! I sing along with it for a verse or two before answering it. Of course who else would it be but my sister. Larxene. She then begins yelling my ear off.

"Demyx where are you?! Why aren't you at home?! Did you clean your room?!"

I simply sigh at this. She's always bugging me I can't get any peace. I just want to live! Spread my wing and fly! Leave the nest to roam the world! I want to do all that jazz.

"Larxy, I will be home soon I went out to look around town. Kay?" I tell her calmly.

"Fine but if you're not here by dinner I'm hunting you down and stuffing you like a turkey!" She then hangs up the phone.

She has a very bad temper if you ask me.

But that's not the bad part the bad part is when I was about to continue my walk I found myself pushed to the ground I mean come on!

"Dude what the fuck was that for!?" I scream not actually looking to see who had just pushed me down.

"For being a fag! Now get out of my territory!" Some voice said to me then I actually looked at him standing up from the ground.

He was teenager about my age and a little shorter than me with a beanie covering his blond hair. He kinda look like he was trying to be a gangster, but it came off as more of a hillbilly to me.

"I'm sorry dude, but you don't own anything. This is a free country and I have my rights." I said looking down at him.

"Oh you have the right... The right to have your ass beaten. Rai!" He yelled then like out of the blue some big dude with muscle popes out. "Get him!"

At the shorter blonde guys orders this Rai guy or whatever started barreling towards me at which point I decided to book it out of there. Lucky for me I use to run track so I was pretty fast. I ran and ran till I didn't see the big muscled guy behind me any more, then I finally sat down.

I found myself in a park. It was big and very beautiful. After catching my breath I looked at my phone to see not only was I late for dinner, but Larx had called me twice and texted me. I was in for it then.

I got up and walked back home remembering the way so I could come back to the park soon. I really enjoy trees and nature and that stuff.

When I got home I quietly walked in trying to avoid Larxene as much as I possibly could. I had taken my shoes off and was about to go up the stairs when a knife zipped past my head sticking itself in the wall right in front of my nose.

"Ah! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!" I yelp ducking to the floor.

"Oh! Shut up ya' big baby. Where have you been." She said walking over to me and pulling the knife out the wall. I will never know how she does that.

"I was just walking around." I shrugged. " What's for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Again" I whined very upset that we were having pizza for the** fourth** night. Don't get me wrong I love pizza but I can't take it for four nights in a row. it's like death by pizza.

"Yep. I don't feel like cooking." She said flopping on the couch.

"Uggh! Fine." I went in the kitchen grabbed a plate of pizza and went to my room.

I love my room. It's like a safe haven. I could stay in my room for ever. If I did not require food every so often.

So yeah most of my day consumed of me almost being killed. Why does the world hate me! Or maybe it loves me to the point where it wants me to be killed. Either way I'm too young to die!

Well i'm going to bed now. I must awake in the morn so I can go to school. Hopefully no one murdered me. But if so let it be known I was a great man who could have done great thing and my favorite color was blue.

Well good night.

**~Demyx with the ponies**

* * *

**So there is like a tiny bit of the new story I'm starting if you like it so far you'll love where it goes this story is really just kinda random it has a plot that I though off but it is really upside down pineapple cake kind of story. Let me know how it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demy's Diary**

**By: The Mystery Writer**

* * *

_Day Two_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day at Twilight high.

I had a pretty normal morning getting up early getting dressed (I'm so glad this school doesn't have a uniform!) waking up Larxene. Which resulted in her nearly cutting my manhood off. After waiting for her to get ready we headed out. We stopped at Starbucks for coffee too. Well actually Larxene did she won't let me have coffee any more after last time. Which I don't understand because I said sorry and It's not like I killed the guy.

When we got to school we where kind of early so we could meet with the principal before school began. There was no other students there just teachers. The school is a pretty big place we found the administration office easily though being that it was by the front door of the school. The secretary at the desk told us we could go in and see the principal as soon as we told her who we were.

Walking into the principal's office was like walking into the mob boss's office. The room was dark and the shades were drawn to shun out the light. There was a big leather chair facing the window behind nice desk.

"Hello?" Larxene said with her famous attitude.

The chair turned around slowly and it gave me major creeps. When the chair was facing us it revealed a man with tan skin and a long silver hair.

"Ah! Hello there. You two must be the Savage Siblings." The man's voice is like spooky deep.I also found it rude he called use the 'Savage Siblings' There is a reason for it, but I still found it rude.

Basically we've been to probably five schools in the past two years. That's why we moved. Me and Larx somehow manage to get in trouble at every school we go to. Mom said if we don't behave here it off to military school. I find that extreme for me at least Larx might need it but I for sure as hell wouldn't survive in military school. This school is supposed to be like a special school or something. They specialize in trouble children though normal kids attend too.

"It's not _Savage_ it's Savajé." Larxene sneered at the creepy man while I coward behind her.

"Yes it is. Sorry my mistake. Anyhow might I ask where your parents are? They were supposed to attend this meeting as well."

Larxene sighed and pulled out her phone to call mom.

"Hello?" I heard my moms voice through the phone and I was a bit more calm.

"Hi, Mom we're at the school now." Larx said sounding very unenthusiastic.

"OK put it on speaker." Mom said.

Larxene did as she was told and placed the phone on the desk then sat in one of the leather chairs in front of desk. I did the same and kept my eyes glued to the blood-red carpet in the room.

"Hello, Mr. Xemnas. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the meeting but we had other business to attend to." Mom was putting on her business front even over the phone.

"Very well. I understand. I shall send you all the information through e-mail and ensure your children's safety." I wasn't too sure about that last part of what creepy dude said.

"Thank very much. Have a pleasant day. Goodbye."

"Bye madam."

With that mom hung up and Larxene put her phone back in her jean pocket.

"Now children as you probably know. This school is very well-known for it's work with... difficult children such as you two. Though we've never had two with a record such as you." I felt my cheeks grow redder and redder. "Though any matter we will be taking a more hands on approach."

"Like what?" Larxene had her evil eyes in, which was never a good thing.

"You two will each have your own personal aid. They will follow you around with each step of improvement they will watch from a further distance till they are hopefully no longer needed."

"You mean you're going to have two fucker baby sit us."

"Please watch your language young lady."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's get this over with." Larxene sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Very good." The silver-haired man pushed a button on his phone and it buzzed. Seconds later two people walked in.

One was a tan man with long brown hair and a scar over the bridge of his nose. He wore a leather jacket with a fur lining along with a white shirt and tight black jeans. The other was a girl with short black hair and a green crop top and green jean shorts to match.

"Demyx this is Leon. He will be your aid." Xemnas said pointing to the intimidating man by the door. I gave a small wave and got a nod in return. "Larxene that's Yuffie she will be your aid."

Larxene gave a look of disbelief then stood up and walked over to the girl and sized her up with her eyes.

"You think that this_ pipsqueak_ can contain my wrath?" Larxene sneered and laughed. Yuffie was quite shorter than Larxene. Yuffie smirked and with one swift move she kicked the back of Larxene's legs sending her to the floor. "Bitch!" Larxene shout from her spot on the floor and glared at Yuffie who only grinned.

"Don't underestimate the Great Ninja Yuffie." Yuffie boasted. I would have to say she is indeed a ninja with the swift moves and all. Yuffie helped Larxene up to her feet. Larxene looked royally pissed then.

"No that you acquainted with your aids they will show you to your class." The so-called principle waved us out of his office. I got up and followed everyone else out.

"Just get through today. How bad could it be?" Larxene shrugged.

"Kay." I said. I am very uncomfortable with this whole somebody watching me thing. I mean I'm not a bad person I try to be a good person I really do. Hope one day when this book is published as my autobiography that people see me as a good person.

"Come on let's get you to your locker." Yuffie said grabbing Larxene's hand and dragging her off.

"Let's get going." Leon said. His voice is deep and kind of monotone. I find that to be while very intimidating very cool as well.

I simply nodded at him and followed by his side. The walk to my locker was awkwardly silent. Out the corner of my eye saw him sneaking glances at me. What was that about. I can't blame him though I am a sexy beast... OK not really, but a guy can dream can't he?

After putting my combination in and opening my locker Leon stepped back and motioned me to towards it. I still don't know why he didn't just tell me my combination and let me open it. Actually why didn't _I _know the combination? Why didn't _I_ know _my_ schedule? Wow no trust even with little things. I'm highly offended.

After putting most of my stuff away in the locker I stared at it. I didn't really know why but I just wanted to.

"Kid?" I heard Leon, but I wasn't concerned with him the locker was very intriguing for some reason. It wasn't till he touch my shoulder did I respond. I rounded on Leon instantaneously.

I glared at him and with a tense voice I said. "Don't touch me."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Let's get you to world studies."

I nodded closing my locker a bit harshly.

One thing you should know about me is **I do not like being touched**. I don't mean I don't like human contact. It's just depending on the situation. I guess really** do not like being touched** _anymore_.

The halls were still empty the starting bell wasn't to ring for another five minutes. When we got to the class I was calmer. Leon introduced me to the teacher then Leon chose my seat which was in the middle of the class. He took the seat directly to my left.

"Are you going to sit next to me in all my class." I ask curiously.

"Yeah. So don't try anything." he narrowed his eyes and warned me.

"Don't worry. I'm glad I have someone to sit next to." I smiled.

Leon gave me a weird look then started looking through the papers in his folder he'd been carrying.

I began to drum out a simple beat with my finger and hummed along with it. I was starting to wonder if this school would be the one. I really wanted it to work out here. I'm a sophomore and I just want to finish high school already.

Seconds after the bell rang the classroom door busted open and boy with brown spiky hair came running in.

"Leon!" The brown-haired boy shouted at the sight of Leon who in turn look at him and sighed. The chocolate hair boy ran over to us and the biggest grin ever. "Leon is that him." The boy bounced up and down pointing at me.

"Yeah. But don-" Leon was cut off by a squeal from the spiky haired boy. I saw him lunged for me and with a quick movement I rolled to the floor from my seat leaving the brunette to fall over the desk, with a groan.

"Ow. Why'd ya do that?" The boy asked.

"Sorry..." said standing up.

Like I said **I don't like being touched.**

"I was only going to hug ya?" The boy stood up rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm Sora by the way." He smiled.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Sora!" a boy with blond short spiky hair came in growling at squeaked and hid behind Sora. Sora squeaked and hid behind Leon. "I'm gonna _kill _you!" The blond roared.

"I didn't mean it I swear!" Sora shouted.

"Liar! I'm gonna-"

"Ok. That's enough. Sit down." Leon ordered. I sat down in my seat Sora sat on my right and the blond sat in front of me. "Now what's the problem?"

"He pushed me into the grass outside and got my jeans all dirty." The blond accused Sora.

"I said it was an accident!" Sora pouted.

"You did it on purpose! Now looked at me." The blonde pouted then pointed to his pants that grass stains on the knees.

That's when it hit me. The most brilliant idea of the day. I got up and took a pair of scissors out my bag. I crawled under the blonds desk and began to cut his pants.

"W-What are you doing?" The blond said and started moving his legs, But I held them still.

"Demyx?" Leon questioned.

"One sec." I said moments later my genius was done."Ta-da!" I crawled from under the blonds desk and smiled. The blond turned around so Sora and Leon could see

"Whoa. What- How ya do that?" The blond questioned.

I shrugged and sat down. "Does that solve your problem?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Your very resourceful...?" Sora trailed.

"Oh. Demyx. My names Demyx." I stated.

"So you're the uh...the..." The blond trailed. I cocked my head at him. "Nevermind. I'm Roxas."

"See. Now you two need to learn to get along. Roxas stop acting like a girl and Sora calm the fuck down." Leon scolded.

"Yay! Now where all friends." Sora cheered as more students poured into the class.

After world studies Leon, Sora, and Roxas all took me to my next class. Physical Science. It turns out Sora and Roxas are brothers. Twins. I all have my class with Sora, Roxas, or both of them.

When we got class Leon sat to my left, at the table in the middle of the room, Sora to my right and Roxas on seat away from Sora. Like he was waiting on someone to come and take the empty later a girl with maroon hair came in and sat between the twins with a smile.

"Hey, guys." She said the twins gave their greetings to the girl and she lean over past Sora and look at me. "So is that _Him_?"

_Him_? _Him_ who? I still don't know.

"Yeah." Roxas said leaning back in his chair. "Demyx this is Kairi. Kairi. Demyx."

"Nice to meet you." Kairi stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Uh. Hi." I said giving a smile and not touching her. She gave me look the Sora. Sora leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smile at me, though it looked fake.

I wonder what he told her.

After a few more class then lunch which I had with my four new acquaintances. So far the day was pretty good though I stayed in the background and just listen to the three friend interact and Leon write stuff down in his folders.

One thing I had noticed was some of the whispers from the other students around. I also felt a bit avoided. Though I think I'm a just a little paranoid.

After lunch it was time for the worst class ever. Gym. Leon gave me the school demanded gym uniform, which I quickly changed into to avoid wandering eyes looking at me. Sora was the only one with me this period. When we got into the gym we sat on the bleachers while the teacher explained the rules of volleyball to us. I'm not good at sports which is why I hate gym. The only things I can do is run and swim. We were split into two teams and luckily I was on Sora's. Leon watched from the bleachers intently.

I look over at the other team and notice the same guy from yesterday that pushed me down. I glared at him when we made eye contact, but all he did was smirk. What a jerk! I really hate him. I noticed he didn't have his body-guard around this time, but during gym class with Leon watching my every move wasn't the best time to exact revenge.

We played for a while and I avoid touching the ball very well, and in fact my team was winning. That was until the ball came straight for my head and hit it's mark with great force causing me to collide with the hard gym floor. I instantly sprang back up causing a blood rush and slight dizziness. I wobbled around till I fell again. The coach blew his whistle and told me to sit down.

I had no arguments. Sora offered to help me up, but I denied and stood up and walked over to the bleachers to sit next to Leon.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah. My head just hurts a little."

He looked me over and nodded turning back to his folder.

After three more agonizing classes, especially with my head hurting the way it was, I met up with Larxene at the front of the school.

"Hey how was your day?" She asked.

"Fine, You?"

"Ok I guess. Let's go home."

"Bye Leon." I waved tiredly.

"Bye Demyx. Meet me in the office tomorrow morning." He called after me.

"Kay."

After the short drive home, with a stop to pick up Chinese for dinner- which I was glad to have instead of a **fifth** night of pizza- I went to my room I do indeed have homework but I will deal with that later.

Overall today was pretty good. Though I feel very grimy and gross. I'm glad I met Sora and Roxas they are pretty cool guys. Kairi too she's nice though somewhat nosey. She kept asking thing about me. Like what schools have I been too, Why didn't I stay at any of them, What my mom and dad do, stuff like that. Of course I didn't really give an answer and simply shrugged it off. Leon is a real quiet guy. I really don't want to be on his bad side. He'd probably break me in two then use me as a tooth pick, or maybe eat me... Well he is pretty hot I wouldn't mind him eating me (If ya know what I mean).

I just hope Larx and I can get through this school. I really don't want to go to military school. They'll eat me alive! (and not in the good way). I'm a weakling and I know it. Oh the shame.

Well that's enough for today. I'm going to shower and sleep my worried thoughts away.

**~Demyx in the tree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demy's Diary**

**By: The Mystery Writer**

* * *

_Day Three_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

This morning was like the last.

I got up, got ready, I woke up Larx almost getting killed in the process. Just the normal routine. Except while Larxene did her _womanly_ thing I did my homework I had neglected last night.

I found it completely unfair. I had to catch up on two months of work all in one day. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. There was so many numbers and words and... stuff. After an hour I had successfully finished... nothing. I shoved all my stuff in a bag and watched cartoons while I waited for Larxene.

Just as superman was beating the living crap out of Lex Luther the Tv was turned off. I stared at it confused then turned around to find Larx behind me with the remote in her hand.

"Those shows will rot your brain." She said and threw the remote on the couch. "Or what little you have." She laughed.

I pouted. I think I'm pretty smart. Just not that book smart. I understand life and that what's important. I find that people who got the whole book learning stuff are always so negative and have so many complaints about life. I never understood that. Just what is so complicated. You live and you learn. You enjoy and you disappoint. It's simple.

I grabbed my bag and followed Larxene out of the house. We got in the car and drove to Starbucks again and Larxene order coffee. I really want some. I loved the smell and the warmth it gave my body inside and out. My mouth began to water at the thought.

"Larx can I have some?" I asked as she paid the counter boy and grabbed her coffee.

"You know the rules." She said placing the deliciously warm concoction in the cup holder and driving off.

"I can control myself, besides was it really all that bad?"

"Demyx. You jumped on top of him and hit him repeatedly with a chair. So yes it was." Larx sipped her coffee.

"Please just a sip. I promise I wouldn't go crazy."

"Even if I want to, which I don't, Mom said you're not allowed."

"But Mom's not here."

"Ok. Then I just don't want to." She took a large drink from the cup.

Sometimes Larxene is a real bitch! She knows I love coffee, and that I can't have it. Yet she continues to get it every morning. She doesn't even really like coffee. I think she only gets it to rub it in my face.

We arrived at the school and we walked into the building and into the office. There was Leon and Yuffie, along with Roxas and Sora. Leon was talking to a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He looks kinda like an older Roxas. Yuffie was talking to a short girl with black hair and blue eyes. Roxas was stuck in a game of 'Slap!' with Sora and was apparently losing.

"Damn! Sora, stop hitting me like a bitch." Roxas said rubbing his pink tinged hands while Sora giggled.

"Sorry, but you suck at this. Where your cat-like reflexes Rox?" Sora giggled some more, then his eyes looked across the room to meet mine. "Demyx!" Sora rushed over to me and looked like he was going to tackle me. I shut my eyes, and tensed in fear of the incoming contact... But it never came.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Larxene pinning Sora to the floor.

"Ouchy! That hurts!" Sora whined as Larxene dug her nails into Sora's wrists.

"Don't. Touch. My. Brother!" Larx growled making the room fill with silence. "If you even try to as much as poke him I will personally see to it that you are neutered. Got it, kid?" Sora nodded intensely.

"L-Larx... I know him. Don't hurt him. Please." I said.

"Fine." She let go of Sora and stood up. Her glare never leaving the small brunette. Sora stood and rubbed his wrist. His eyes widened, and he looked at Larxene.

"I'm bleeding! You cut me! With you _nails_!" Sora shouted in shock.

"Oh shut up. I could have cut you deeper, but I didn't want blood on my outfit."

"Wow. You weren't kidding Yuf." The blond-headed man who was standing next to Leon said.

"Yeah. She's a handful." Yuffie said with a wink in Larxene's direction.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Larx said.

"Oh nothing. Let's go." And with one quick move Yuffie was dragging Larx out of the office.

"Well if anyone can handle her it's Yuffie." The black-haired girl said and walked over to talk to Leon and the blond-haired man.

Sora was still rubbing his wrist and I still feel real bad. I mean if it weren't for my crazy ass sister Sora wouldn't have ten little cuts on his wrist.

"Sora... I'm uh, sorry... about my sister." I said.

"It's okay. She just cares about you." Sora smiled.

I never thought about it that way really. Larx does the things she does, because she loves me. Well it's a weird way to show love but I'll take it.

"Maybe. Uh, who are those two?" I said pointing to the people talking to Leon.

"Oh well the blond is me and Rox's big brother Cloud and that's Xion. They're both aids like Leon and Yuffie."

That explains why Cloud looks like an older version of Roxas. Xion is so small and looks like a teenager I couldn't see her being any older than me.

"Demyx come here." Leon called me over, and I obeyed.

"Yes?" I said.

"This is Cloud and Xion. Cloud, Xion this is Demyx."

"Nice to meet you." I said, with a small bow .

"Likewise." Xion smiled.

"Hm. So, like what is this? A joke? This kid doesn't look so menacing. Then again it's always the quiet ones." Cloud said looking me up and down.

I really hate when people look at me like I'm some sort of monster. Like seriously I may have done some _stuff_ in my life, but I'm really not that big of a threat. I never have like hurting others or hearing about them getting harmed, but things happen. Maybe If I said sorry to the world I'd be treated like a normal human. I guess this is just how it is.

"It's because I'm not." I said looking to the floor.

"Pft... Your papers say otherwise." Cloud rolled his eyes.

I looked at him a little hurt before looking to the floor again.

"Cloud, don't be mean." Xion scold.

"I'm sorry I just don't want this_ Thing_ hurting my brothers." Cloud narrowed his eye at me, and I felt really upset. I knew I was going cry or punch something, but my body hadn't decided.

"Geez Cloud, you don't even know him. Demyx is... is... Well I don't know, but I know he wouldn't hurt me or Roxas." Sora said.

"Sora's right. Yeah Demyx is a weirdo who doesn't talk much or like to be touch, and does weird things like fix pants with scissors, and his sister is a bit over the top, but... Where was I going with this again?" Roxas said.

"The point is give him a chance. Just because you know some of the things he's done doesn't mean you know who he is." Leon said.

It really warms my heart to know Leon, Sora, and Roxas are willing to stand up for me. Even though they don't know me that well at all.

"You three are going to stand here and tell me to give a _criminal_ a chance? You must be out your damn minds." Cloud said.

I am not a _criminal_. I've never been to prison. I've been in jail _once_ and it wasn't my fault. I went to court and was let go with community service, so technically I'm not a criminal. Yes, I learned some law as well.

Before I, or anyone else, could deny Clouds statement the office door banged open. A tall lanky guy walked in.

This guy has red hair. I don't mean like red ginger hair. _No!_ His hair is like red _red_ like the red you see on a firetruck maybe even more bright. His eye are green too like a bright green. I think maybe he was colored in with a box of markers. He has upside down triangle tattoos under his eyes. They're weird, but suit his face. He was wearing a black T-shirt that was tight and a little too short. I could see a small strip of toned pale skin. He had tight black jeans and his feet were clad in black boots. Over all I'd have to say he was damn hot.

"Cloudy Cow!" The red head shouted with a huge grin.

"Axel! Shut up." Cloud said.

"Someone sure is a mood. Oh... _Hey_ Roxas. How's it going? Might I just say you look quite _ravishing_ today" The guy I guessed was Axel said with a wink to Roxas. Roxas only rolled his eyes and ignored him though.

"Hey, Axel." Sora said smiling.

"Hello Sora. If only your brother was as nice as you." Axel said with a dramatic sigh. Roxas sent him a glare from his chair and crossed his legs. "Sooo... Who's that?" Axel said pointing to me.

"Oh! That's Demyx. He's The... You know."

Ok I really need to find out what that means because I'm at a lost.

"Hmm? Well nice to meet ya! Names Axel."

"Oh. Hi. I'm Demyx!" I said getting a bit over excited I shrugged mentally and smiled it off.

"Come on Axel. Time to go." Cloud said seemed a little upset.

"Ok, Ok. Bye, Sora, Leon. Oh! Xion the little guy will be late. He had a doctor's appointment or something."

"He better be here today. He's been missing school for a week now. He's not up to that **stuff** again is he?" Xion said

"No, he'll be here." Axel waved the girls comment away. "Bye Roxas." Axel winked at Roxas, but the teen simply turned away. "Nice meeting ya Demyx. Let's talk sometime." I nodded and Axel was yanked out of the office by Cloud.

"Don't worry about Cloud. He can be grumpy sometimes." Sora said with a shrug.

"Well since you have a break I'll leave you to it." Leon said to Xion. "Come on Demyx, Roxas, Sora." Leon said. "When did I turn into a babysitter." Leon mumbled. We all walked to my locker, and I felt really uncomfortable being watched by three sets of eyes. "Here." Leon said after opening my locker for me.

I still don't know the combination. I don't know whether I'm not allowed or Leon's being nice. If he is just being nice I'd want to insult him and damned the combination.

"Did you do your homework?" Leon asked me as I put away my stuff. My eyes widened and put my head in my locker and mumbled something I didn't even know. "I can't hear you."

I pulled my head out of my locker and sighed. "I tried." I said.

"Did you get anything done?"

"No..."

"Demyx your entrance exams placed you at an above Juniors level. This should be easy for you."

"Well... I don't know."

Actually I do know. I'm smarter than people think, but I also am not a fan of work, So just call me a contradiction. I pass the exams because I tried. Now that I actually have to do work I really don't want to.

"Well I want you to try _harder_ to do your homework tonight." Leon said.

I'm not going to lie. All I was thinking of when he said that was. 'You can try to do me hard, Leon. You can do it as hard as you like.' I mentally slapped myself though.

"Kay." I said, shutting my locker.

"Other than your homework issues you seem to be a pretty ok kid. So, today I'm going to back off a bit."

"So will I get to go to my class by myself?"

"No. You're not that trustworthy. I will be in the back of all your class, so consider it some liberation." Leon said as we all walked to class.

Liberation my left nut. Having someone watching you is not liberation. It's more like stalking. I'm being stalk by a buff, hot, sexy man. I have the _worst_ luck.

When we got to the classroom I took my same seat as yesterday. Sora sat to my left and Roxas sat to my right. Leon was in the back leaning against the wall.

"So, Roxas. Who's that guy? Are you two... y'know?" I asked.

Roxas's face went completely red and a pout formed on his face. "No! He's just an idiot." Roxas grumbled.

"Oh, Roxas is just in denial. He has the_ hots_ for Axel." Sora said giggling.

"Do not! Just because you can't take your eyes off him doesn't mean I like him too."

"Pshh. You know I only have eyes for one guy, and it most _certainly_ is **not** Axel." Sora huffed.

"Don't remind me over your perverted fantasies." Roxas said giving a disgust looked.

I look between the two waiting for them to continue and when they didn't I sighed and they both looked at me with questioning looks. I didn't give them any explanation and just laid my head on the cool surface of the table.

We stayed that way till the starting bell sounded. The class soon filled and I felt that feeling of avoidance again like yesterday, but today it seemed stronger.

When class was over Leon, Sora, Roxas, and me headed to Physical Science. When we got there Kairi was already there. I sat at the far end of the table and Kairi was between the twins. Leon assumed his position in the back of the room leaning on the wall.

"So, Demyx how was your first day?" Kairi asked me.

"Uh, good I guess." I answered. I never knew how to answer those kind of question. If I didn't like school but had to go every day won't every day be bad. So why ask me?

"Did anyone say anything to you? Did they hurt you?"

"No. Why would they? I haven't done anything."

"Exactly! You have all the right to be here. You're no different from any of us."

"umm... Ok. Thanks... I guess."

"Kairi, chill out. He's fine. Nobody's going to bother him." Roxas said between clenched teeth.

"You don't know that." She said in a harsh whisper.

It was like they didn't know I sitting right there, and could hear everything they were saying. Do I randomly turn invisible when I'm not paying attention, because this happens a lot.

"Guys, forget about it. Demyx is going to be fine and I think if anything were to happen to him his sister would castrate whoever was responsible." Sora said with a smile.

"Ok! What the hell?" I said maybe a little louder than I intended to, because everyone looked at me some with the clear emotion of fear displayed on their faces.

"Nothing. It's nothing. We're sorry." Kairi said cautiously.

"Whatever." I turned in my seat and laid my head in my arms.

The class period went by fast along with the first part of the day and before I knew it- it was lunch. I sat with my three "friends" and Leon sat at a table not far from us with Cloud, Xion, and Yuffie, and some guy with silver hair. I couldn't see my sister through the crowd of students though.

"Where is everyone?" Kairi said. "They said they were going to sit with us today." She was looking around the cafeteria.

"I don't think they're coming today either." Roxas said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh! Lookie it's Axel!" Sora said pointing to a head of while red spikes.

"Sora don-"

"Axel! Over here! AXEL!"

The redhead and most of the cafeteria turned towards our table. Axel smiled and began to walk towards us. Roxas sunk down in his seat and continued to bite at his sandwich a bit harshly. Axel took the seat between me and Roxas.

"Hey guys!" Axel said.

"Hey, Axel. Where's Zexion?" Sora asked.

"He's not here yet. He texted me and said he'd be here at the end of the day."

"Lucky."

"So, Demyx right?" Axel said turning towards me.

"Yeah." I said simply leaning my elbow on the table along with my head.

"So... Is it true that you're one of the 'Savage Siblings'?"

"Axel!" Kairi shouted.

"I don't care." I told her. "I guess I am, though I prefer not to be call that. Besides my last name is Savajé not _Savage_." I told Axel.

"Larxene is your sister right? I saw her today. She told the teacher off when he asked her about her homework."Axel said.

"Yes. That sounded like my wonderful sister."

Axel laughed. "There's one thing I don't understand though. We've all heard of the 'Savage Siblings', but you don't fit those stories at all."

I gave Axel a quizzical look. Stories? People tell stories about me and my sister. It makes me feel special, but kind of ashamed. There probably all bad.

"What kind of stories?" I asked.

"Y'know. I heard that one time your sister beat up this teacher in the school parking lot, for giving her a C- on a paper or something." Axel said.

Well... That did happen, but he kind of had that coming. Larx had worked hard on that report it was at least B+ work.

"What else?" I asked.

"Oh! I heard that she nailed a girl to a classroom wall on a friday and left him there for the weekend." Sora said.

Ok. That was true too, but that girl had called Larx an evil bitch.

"I heard that she set the principal's car on fire... while he was in it." Kairi said.

Ok that's only half true lit the car on fire, but the principle was not in the car... well at least that's what she told me.

"Oh... well yeah. I guess she's a little out the box to much." I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Yeah. But that's just it. I can see her doing the thing that's she been legend to. But you. Now that I've met you. I can't believe any of it." Axel said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well there's one about how you supposedly threw a guy to the ground and hit him repeatedly with a his own chair, all while laughing maniacaly." I gulped nervously and looked at the table. "And that you only passed freshman year by sleeping with the teachers."

My head shot up and I looked at Axel. I couldn't get my mouth to work at that moment. All I could do was sit there and blink wide-eyed. Luckily the bell rang and I stood and dashed off to the boys locker room. Ignored the calls of my name by the whole table.

I once I got dress I went into the gym. On the bleachers sat Leon and that same silver-head guy from lunch. Next to him was the blond jerk who dressed like a hillbilly-gangster. Leon was signaling me over to him. With a sigh I walked over and sat on his other side.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What was that in the lunchroom?" Leon asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"Well you're not allowed to leave anywhere without me. Consider this a warning. Okay?"

"Kay. Thanks."

"Oh, and Aerith should be in here by the time you're out of school tomorrow so she would like to talk to."

"You know about Aerith?"

Aerith was suppose to be my therapist, but she was better. She was more like a good friend. The best part was no matter where I moved she'd always fowllow. Mom and Dad had sent her to me when I was still at my first school.

"Your mom called and told us. Besides we need to know so we make sure you are getting what you need."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"RIKU!" There came a shout from across the gym. I turned to see Sora running towards the bleachers. "Hi, Riku. Your back!" Sora said to the silver headed guy that believe to be Riku.

"Hello Sora. Yes I'm back for a while. After yesterday incident. Seifer can no longer go unwatched for a long period of time. Speaking of which isn't there something you'd like to say Seifer?" Riku said turning to the jerk hillbilly that must be Seifer.

"No." Seife said and glared at me, but I wasn't fazed I just returned the harsh stare.

"Well either you say it or I'll tie you to the roof of my car and drive down the highway at record speed."

"Fine." Seifer sighed. "I'm _sorry_ for hitting you with a volleyball."

My eyes widened and I felt anger bubble in my chest. "You hit me! I'm _so_ gonna te-"

"Demyx." Leon said warningly.

I took a deep breath and with a tilt of my head and the biggest fake smile I looked at Seifer. "I accept your apology."

"Now was that so hard you two?" Riku said but never got a reply. "I'm Riku by the way. It's nice to finally meet you." Riku stuck his hand out to me and I looked at it then at him.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Demyx." I said, but never touched his hand.

Riku looked at me quizzically before retracting his hand slowly. "Ok..." Sora then whispered something in Riku's and the man nodded then smiled at me. Sora and Riku then spent the few minutes before class started talking.

The coach blew his whistle and we began a game of basketball. After Gym was over I went to English class with Leon. When we got there Roxas was already there, him being the only one I had this class with.

"Oh, hey Demyx. Are we going to hang out today?" Roxas asked

"Huh?" I said.

"Didn't Sora ask you about hanging out?"

"No, Sora was talking to a guy named Riku all guy period."

"Of course." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well anyway Sora, Kairi, and I were wondering if you want to hang out today after school?"

"Ok. Where?"

"We can go to my house."

I thought about that. If Cloud was Roxas, and Sora's brother then he probably lived with them. Cloud did not seem to like me this morning so his mind probably hasn't changed yet, so It was probably not the best choice.

"Let's go my house instead."

"Ok. I'll tell Sora and Kairi to meet us outside after school." Roxas pulled out his phone and began to text.

I made it through english without throwing a brick at the teachers face, so I took it as a good sign. I got to study hall with Leon, and Roxas we sat down next to Sora.

"Hey. So your house right?" Sora said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You would have known that if you could have taken your eyes off Riku for a few seconds and asked Demyx yourself." Roxas said.

"How? He's sooo hot." Sora said dreamily. "Will your sister be there?" Sora asked coming out of his dreamy state.

"Yeah, but she has to work so she'll be in her room."

"What kind of job do can you get in you room?" Roxas asked.

I wonder that once too. One day I walked in her working. I'm now scard for life. Let's leave it there.

"Uh.. It's a bit weird, huh? But she won't bother us."

"Ok." Sora smiled.

I made it about halfway through study hall doing math, but my head began to hurt so, I went to ask Leon if I could go to the bathroom. I figure I'd splash some water in my face.

"Leon can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Don't you have to follow me?"

"I think I can trust you to go to the bathroom by yourself. I can right?"

"Yeah, you can. Thanks." I smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

When I walked in Axel was sitting on the radiator smoking and guy with darkish blue hair that covered half his face next to him. This guy was dressed in a black band T-shirt that was somewhat tight on him. He had black skinny jeans with chains on the sides. He had shoes that reminded me of cowboy boots but cooler and these are black and don't have spurs. I know he's hot really hot, but that's not the word that came to mind when I saw him. The word I though of was wonderful. He looked wonderful.

"Hey, Dem." Axel said after letting out a puff of smoke. "Sorry 'bout lunch. I bet non of that stuff about you is true."

"H-Hey. Yeah it's ok." I said.

"This is Zexion. Zexion that's Demyx."

"Hello, Demyx." Zexion gave me a smile that looked more like a smirk.

The way he said my name sent chills up my spine and I felt my face grow a little redder.

I don't know if it was pent-up emotions or what, but before I could stop myself I was walking forward and stop right in front of Zexion. If it could get worse it did. I shoved my face into his and began to devour the taste of his lips. I realized it as soon as it happened, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I pushed my tongue forcefully into his mouth and I couldn't think straight anymore, not like I was before, he tasted of blueberries and it was delicious. The need breathing began to grow too strong to handle. I pulled away quickly making a loud **_pop_**.

Zexion face was red and his eyes were staring at me wide. Axel was staring at me the same. I was utterly embarrassed. I felt my face heat up to no end.

"Uh... Well gotta go. Nice meeting you Zexion." I said running out of the bathroom and down the hall. I got back to the class and I knew my face was still red. I took my seat quietly and slammed my head into my desk.

"Demyx? Are you ok?" Sora asked and I ignored him.

I made it to the end of the day with out second incident. I met up with Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Larxene at the front of the school.

"Hey, Larx. My friends are coming over." I said.

"Fine. Just don't bother me. Come on." Larxene said motioning for us to follow her to the car.

The ride was quiet for two reasons. One being the fear of my sisters wrath. Two being my none willingness to talk. When we got to my house we all got to the car and Larxene went inside first.

"I'm going to my room. Don't bother me if you do you die. Deal? Deal." And with that she marched up the steps.

"Sorry. She's a little rough around the edges." I said.

"It's okay. I like your house. It's so big." Kairi said.

"Thanks. Sorry it's still a little junky. We haven't unpacked everything yet."

"It's cool. So what do you have to eat?" Sora said.

Roxas hit him on the head. "Sorry. He has no manners."

I chuckled. "It's ok. We don't have much but we can order something if you like."

"Oooh let's get pizza." Sora said.

"Yeah. I want cheese." Kairi said and Roxas nodded.

I groaned inwardly. We ordered the pizza and sat down in the living room.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Do you have and movies, or video games?" Sora said.

"Yeah followed me." I lead the three to the basement. The basement was renovated and set up as an entertainment room. "The video games are over there. The computers over there. And the movie room behind that door."

"Wow. You have everything. Let's play videogames." Sora said going over to the shelf of video games. Roxas followed, but Kairi went over to the computers.

Sora, Roxas, and I played video games for a while before Kairi joined us. We ate pizza then watch a couple a movies. By that time it was getting pretty late. Kairi walked home since she only lives two blocks away. Sora and, Roxas called Cloud to pick them up. When Cloud got there he didn't even get out of his car. He just called Roxas and told him and Sora to go outside. I waved by from the doorway as they pulled away.

I cleaned up the mess we all had made before going upstairs and actually doing my homework which, when I actually tried, is pretty easy.

Over all today had it's ups and downs. I had fun with my friends and it took my mind off what happened earlier today in the bathroom. I still don't know why I did it, but maybe my body knows more than me.

Well I'm off to bed now. Sleep away troubles awake with answers and conclusions.

**~Demyx in the giant's nose**

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If so tell me why if not tell me why. Till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demy's Diary**

**By: The Mystery Writer**

* * *

_Day four_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was most likely the best worst day I could have ever had.

Larxene and I had gone through the usual: waking up, comming close to death, and heading to school routine. This morning Larxene was at least nice enough not to stop for coffee on our way to school.

I'd thought a lot about what happened yesterday and decided that I'd just avoid Axel and Zexion especially.

Larx and I walked into the schools' main office like we were suppose to. When we walked in Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and Xion were all talking on one side of the room. On the other side Roxas, Sora, Axel, and -just my luck- Zexion. As soon as I saw Zexion my eyes widened and my head snapped to the floor.

Ever feel like something is out to get you? Well that's how I feel. I made a plan and intended on sticking to it, but as soon as I get to school that plan turns to garbage.

I slipped into the room and quietly sat in one of the chairs as far away from the group of teens... Well at least that's what I planned on doing. Just as I was about to sit down Sora's head snapped in my direction. It was like he had a Demyx radar in his head.

"Dem!" Sora bounced up over to me, but stopped in front of me instead of trying to tackle me. "Hey! Why are you over here? Don't you like us anymore?" He sound seriously upset.

"Of course Sora. Your my friends." I said a bit offended.

Sora smiled brightly at me. "Come on. You should meet Zexion."

I gulped and my eye widened I shook my head hands."No, no. That's ok."

"Oh, come on." Sora grabbed my wrist and turned to walk me over to the others.

My fear and anxiety escalated dramatically. I felt my breath stick in my throat and I knew I wasn't breathing any more. More than being touched I do not like people touching my bare skin or being grabbed. Sora tugged at my wrist to move me. He didn't know I was having a panic attack though. When he realized I wasn't moving, because I rooted my self to the ground, he turned around and looked at me still holding my wrist.

"Demyx?" Sora said, but I was really just reading his lips since the room was kind of spinning and I couldn't hear anything. I began hyperventilating. "Demyx!" Sora shout and I was kinda surprised to hear it.

My body felt light and airless. Like jumping off a diving board and falling in the water. It was then I realized I was falling to the floor and out of Sora's grasp. I didn't pass out though. Oh no that would be too _normal_. Instead I laid on the floor screaming uncontrollably.

"Demyx! What did you do you little twat!" I heard Larxene. She came in to my view sat me up touching only touncing the clothed parts of my body. I was still screaming my lungs out though. "Uh... Oh! Someone get me some cold water!" She ordered.

Moments later Leon handed her a cup. She threw it in my face and I stopped my screaming. "Now, Demyx. Breathe." She said slowly. I took in a shaky breath and released it. I repeated this till I felt able to breath without thought thinking.

"Better?" Larx asked.

"Yes, sorry." I said quietly.

"It's cool. It not your fault anyway." She turned to Sora and glared. "It's the little twat face's!" She shouted.

"Don't blame him for you _crazy_ brothers crazy attacks." Cloud said.

That comment not only hurt my feelings, but made me pissed off. I don't know how much more of this guy I can take.

"You might want to shut your trap before I shut it for you." Larxene sneered.

"Can you guys shut up. Demyx just had a panic attack and I'm sure he doesn't want to hear you two argue. I know I sure don't." Roxas said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dem I'm so sorry." Sora said and he looked on the verge of tears. I don't blame him at all for it. He didn't know I'd have spaz attack if he grabbed my wrist.

"It's ok. It was an accident." I said

"Might I ask exactly what happened?" Leon asked.

"Let put that question on a sticky note and place it on the invisible memo board for later." I said standing up.

"Huh?" They all said at once looking at me like I said something in foreign language.

"Never mind." I looked at my shirt. It was soaked and cling to my body. "Larx, can you go get me a shirt out the car please?"

"Fine." She said. She walked out the office and to the car. Why do I keep clothes in the car? Well that's simple. Ever since I was little I never like to wear dirty, wet, smelly, or sweaty clothes. So I keep some in the car for emergencies.

"Demyx can I talk to you?" Leon said waving me over to a corner in the room. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Yes?" I said.

"Demyx I have to know, for your safety and for other students safety, what happen to make you have such a panic attack."

"It won't happen again. I'll be more careful."

"Demyx if you can't control it-it has to be watch by someone else which is why I'm here. Anything you tell me will stay between me and you. I swear."

I let out a large sigh realizing that the more I refused to tell him the more he'd push to find out. I told him how I don't like being touched or grabbed, and that it always makes me spazzy.

"When you have these attacks is throwing cold water in your face the only way to stop it?" Leon asked.

"No that's just the way Larxene does it. I don't know the proper way. You'll have to ask Aerith." I shrugged.

"Thank you Demyx. I don't want you hurt. That's the only reason I need to know."

"I understand."

I actually don't, but if it would get him off my back I'd tell him I did.

Larx came back and tossed me my shirt. Leon let me go to the bathroom to change before class started. When I walked out the stall after changing I looked at my reflection in the mirror and notice my hair looked terrible. I quickly grabbed my emergency comb from my back pocket and fixed my hair.

Yes, I carry a comb for emergencies. I don't want to look like a homeless person! Not that I have anything against homeless people. Actually I'd have to say my favorite people in the world are hobo's. I don't know why, but hobo's are just so much fun.

Note to self: Find a local hobo.

Just as I fished styling my hair I heard someone chuckle behind me. Quickly, I turned around seeing Axel leaning against the stall.

"Sorry, It's just funny to watch you." Axel said.

I scowled though it came out more like a pout. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing it's just you look so... determined to get your hair _perfect_."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I do indeed work hard to maintain my mullhawk (mullet+ mohawk).

"Oh... thanks I guess." I said making my way to the door.

"Wait!" Axel called before I could leave.

"What?" I said turning around.

"What was that yesterday? When you kissed Zex. He's a little freaked out. He thinks you're some kind of molester or something."

"I-I'm not! I swear! I don't know what happened... I-It just did.

"Do you like him?"

I had no response to that question at first. I'd barely know him, how could I. Besides I'm still not ready to have a relationship.

"No." I said simply.

"Well I guess that's good. He's not into that stuff." Axel said.

"He's not gay?"

"No. He's nonsexual."

Wow my luck. Not only did I tongue a pretty much stranger. I tongue a guy who's not attracted to anyone let alone other guys.

"Huh... Well I should get going. See you later." I said before rushing out the bathroom and to my locker where I was to meet up with Leon.

First period went by fairly easily. Leon still watches me from the back of the class, but he said he was proud that I did my homework and to me that means a lot. Though the morning was not the best I felt like the rest of the day would be fine.

All of that flew out the window and burned up in the fiery flames of hell when I saw two people I was not in the mood to deal with in my second period class. The first was that pompous jerk Seifer. Oh how I hate him. The second was Zexion. I was not sure how to act around him or what to say to him.

Kairi and Zexion where sitting a next to each other with a seat between them. That seat was mine. So it was either sit next to Zexion and have an awkward class or ask Kairi to move down a seat and possibly have Zexion feel offended. I liked neither of those. I decided to pick the one where nobody would suspect anything, which happened to be the awkward silence. I slid into my chair quietly.

"Hey,guys." Kairi greeted Roxas, Sora, and me. "Look who decided to come in today." She motioned to Zexion.

"Yeah we saw him this morning, but we didn't get to ask where he's been before Dem had a panic attack." Roxas said.

"Woah! What?! What happened?!"

"It's nothing Kai." I said.

"Dem are yo- whoa, what did you just call me?" Kairi said.

"Um... Kai?"

"That's new. Hmm I like it... Well if you sure you're ok I guess it's ok."

Girls always confuse me. How they go from completely ecstatic to calm. It's like an on and off switch.

"So, where have you been Zex?" Sora asked.

"The old mansion." Zexion said simply.

"Why do you go there? Isn't it scary?"

"No. It's quiet."

"Well I'd never go there." Sora shivered just as Jerkface walked over.

"Hey lamers. See you've add a new addition to your group of twerps." Seifer sneered.

"Hey, leave Demyx alone." Kairi said.

"Shut it, Pissy princess."

I'd had it to my head. I was sick of this little jerk. I can handle him picking on me, but not a girl and especially not a girl that's my friend. I looked to the back of the class. Leon, Xion, and Riku were all talking so I took my opportunity. I stood up walked over to Seifer very calmly and gave him the biggest cheesiest smile I could manage.

"Mess with my friends or me and I'll be sure that I take the longest, sharpest knife I can find and slice you into tiny little chunks from your little pinky toe to your left ear, and make you into delicious shark food. Oh and make no mistake I will make every moment of it painful and torturous till you last breath. Am I clear?-Thought so. Have a nice day!" I said then patted his ugly little head. He was staring at as if I were completely crazy.

I took my seat and waved him off. He walked off without another word. Everyone at the table looked at me in fear and shock. I simply laughed. I still can't believe they thought I was serious. I really don't like to fight, but I learned from Larx the best way to get someone to leave you alone is to give them a good empty threat.

The bell rang and class began.

Class was about a fourth over when a folded piece of paper was set on my notebook by Zexion. I picked it up and looked at him, but he was looking at the teacher. I shrugged and opened it.

_Why did you kiss me?_

I was glad he brought it up instead of me having to. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was shocked though. He doesn't seem like the type to initiate, but rather stubborn and patient.

_I'm so sorry. It was accident._

I refolded the paper and placed it on his side of the table. I watched from the corner of my eye as he opened it and scowled.

_How do you accidentally kiss someone?_

Ok, maybe wrong choice of words, but I didn't really know how to say sorry.

_Maybe it wasn't an accident, but I regret it._

He opened it again and this time his face looked offended.

_Regret it? Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?_

I'm not good with words. I'm really not. I always stick my foot in my mouth.

_No! It's just I wish I hadn't done that. I don't know why I did it._

It was a long moment before he returned the paper.

_Do you like me?_

My heart sped up and my palms started to sweat in an instant. My brain was telling me to say no. This wasn't what I needed right now. My heart on the other hand was saying go for it. You deserve happiness and love too. I took a deep breath and made my decision.

_No._

I wasn't expecting a reply, but I got one.

_Why not? You kissed me._

Who asks that question?! If someone tells you that they don't like you-you don't ask them 'Why not?' that's not how it works.

_As I said I didn't mean it._

He just about slammed the paper on my notebook this time.

_You violated my mouth and it meant nothing! What kind of a pervert are you?!_

By this point I was starting to think he was overacting way too much.

_It's not like you I raped you._

He scoffed this time after opening the note.

_You did rape me!_

Yep! My drama queen-o-meter was going of the chart. He is so very dramatic.

_Fine! So I mouth raped you get over it!_

I went to pass him the note, but a hand grabbed it from me. I looked up and came face to face with my teacher.

"I'll take that. Thank you. Well, Mr. Savajé, since it seems your note conversation with Mr. skēmer is so much more interesting than my lesson why don't you read it to the class." He said.

"No thank you, Sir" I said looking down at the table.

"Very well... I'll read it for you."

My head snapped up to protest, but I was too late he was already unfolding it. The bad part was that we'd written all over the front and had to turn to the back at some point, and that's where our teacher started.

"As I said I didn't mean it. You violated my mouth and it meant nothing what kind of pervert are you. It's not like I raped you. You did rape me. Fine. So I mouth raped you get over it." He read out loud for the whole class.

Ever heard the sound of social death. It's the most silent sound on earth, but the loudest as well. I slammed my head into the table and the sound it made echoed through the whole class.

"Well...Um..." My teacher said awkwardly.

"We'll take it from here, Sir." Leon said from the back of the class. "Demyx, hallway please."

"You too, Zexion." Xion said.

We gathered our things and walked out of the class in utter embarrassment.

"Now what was that all about?" Leon asked us once we closed the door to the classroom. I looked to Zexion who had his arms cross and was looking away from me. "Well?" Leon seemed impatient.

"It's his fault." Zexion said.

I was utterly enraged._ My fault_. If it wasn't for him being such a drama queen none of this would have happened.

"No way! I didn't do anything!" I said.

"Sticking your stubby little tongue in my mouth wasn't nothing!" Zexion yelled at me. It really wasn't yelling though more like loud talking.

"I said sorry!"

"I don't want your_ sorry_! I want a reason!"

"I don't have one, so get over!"

"Woah, take a breath and tell us what happened." Leon said calmly.

I took a deep breath and thought of happy things like pickles dancing in a meadow. That always makes me feel better. Oh, and T-rexs dressed as ballerinas. I bet they'd be graceful.

"Ok, so yesterday." I sighed. "I kissed-"

"_Violated_." Zexion interrupted.

"I kissed him, but I said sorry."

"Ok, what's your problem Zexion?" Xion asked.

"He won't tell me why he did it." Zexion huffed.

"As I've already told him I don't have a reason." I said.

"That's not probable. You don't just do something like that without reason."

"I don't know. It was an impulse."

"Zexion, you're going have to expect that Demyx just doesn't have a reason." Xion said.

"Fine." Zexion said.

"And Demyx you can't randomly kiss people." Leon said.

"Ok." I said.

"Now, shake hands and make up."

"No." Zexion said.

"And why not?" Xion said.

"I don't like him. He's frustrating and upsetting."

"Pfft. Your one to talk drama queen your annoying, whiny, and demanding." I said.

"Guys don't start again." Xion said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ok. Let's agree to hate one another." I said narrowing my eyes, and sticking my hand out.

"Very well." Zexion said returning the look, and shaking my hand.

"Guys that's not what I meant." Leon said.

I went through the rest of the morning just fine. Of course. Kairi, Roxas, and Sora all asked what happened, but neither Zexion or I gave them an answer. I also found that my new enemy was in most of my classes.

At lunch I sat on one side of the table at the end and Zexion sat on the other side at the other end. Though since the table wasn't that big we weren't that far apart. Axel sat with us along with Roxas and Sora. Kairi had disappeared when we walked in the lunchroom though.

The table was filled with an eerie silence. I didn't care though I was in no mood to talk, but Axel was.

"Ok. What's going on?" Axel said after while. Sora whispered something in his ear and Axel's eyes lit up. He smirked and nodded. "I see... Well I have a feeling all that will change _very_ soon."

"Sora where'd Kairi go?" Roxas asked apparently trying to change the subject.

"She over there." Sora pointed to a table not far from us. There was a small group. Two girls and two boys. Kairi was pleading with one of the girls. The girl was dressed in white and had golden blond hair.

"She still trying I see." Axel said.

"Yeah, but they're still being difficult." Roxas said.

"They don't even know him. It's not fair." Sora said pouting.

I wonder what they were talking about?

After lunch Sora, Zexion, and I went to gym accompanied by Leon and Xion of course. We ran laps today which was great. I needed a way to get rid of the anger in me and running helped that.

"Come on Dem let's run together." Sora said.

"If you can keep up." I teased.

We began running. I stayed at slower a slower pace, so Sora didn't get left behind. Zexion was about a foot and half behind us. Not long after starting Sora started slowing down.

"I'm going to run with Zex for awhile catch you later." Sora said slowing down to Zexion pace. I shrugged and sped up.

I started thinking. Did I really hate Zexion? I've never really hated anyone. I dislike some people strongly, but never hated them seriously. When I was younger my grandma use tell me that some words were stronger than others. She said that Love, Hate, and Death are three words never to be taken lightly and should never be used unless you truly and deeply mean them. I don't hate Zexion. He may be annoying and demanding, but I don't hate him. I even think if I got to know him better I'd come to like him and we could be good friends. All that was out the window though. We'd agreed to hate each other. I made it my goal to apologize, mean it, and become Zexion's friend.

"DEMYX!"

I stopped skidding on my shoes and falling face first into the ground.

"Demyx are you ok?" I heard Sora. I lift my head out of the ground and felt a major headache coming on.

"I'm fine." I said. I sat up fully, and hissed and grabbed the side of my head.

"Dem, you're bleeding!" Sora said. I took my hand from my head. I had crimson liquid coating my finger tips.

I don't know if I've mentioned, but I don't like blood. The smell, the look, and especially the taste. This why I'll never be a doctor... or dentist.

I felt my head spin and the world got fuzzy, then black.

When I woke up I saw white. I felt my heart flutter. Was this heaven? Was I dead? I wasn't ready to die. Not yet. I want a band. I want to be famous. I want one more hamburger.

"Demyx?" There came a sweet voice.

"Are you an angel?" I said.

The voice laughed. "Not quite. I'm Mrs. Bell. I'm your school nurse and you're in the nurse office."

"Oh."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh... Not really."

"You where in gym class and you fell."

"Oh."

"DEMYX!" There came a loud roar. "Where is he?!" I recognized that voice as Larxene's.

"He's over here. Calm down you'll scare him." I heard the voice that was Sora's

"Dem, are you ok?" Larxene asked. I sat up and winced a little. Larx growled and rounded on Sora. "What did you do this time?!"

"I-I-I'M SORRY!" Sora broke down crying.

"He didn't mean to startle Demyx." I heard Leon. I turned my head to see him and Xion leaning against a wall by a window.

"Oh, yeah that's what happened." I said. "It was just a fluke Larx. It's nobodies fault."

"I'm so sorry." Sora kept repeating on a mantra.

"It's ok Sora. I know you didn't mean it."

"I-I was just t-trying to tell y-you it was t-time to go. Y-You j-just kept running. S-So I-I yelled and y-you got HURT!" Sora started crying again and Xion came over to comfort him.

"Can we go now?" I heard a voice I recognized as Zexion's I turned to see him sitting in a chair not far from my bed.

"Zexion." Xion said warningly. Zexion just rolled his eyes.

"If you don't want to be here why are you here?" Larxene sneered.

"Uh... Because I have to stay with Xion and she's here." Zexion said.

"Bu-" Xion started.

"Xion."Zexion said.

I sat there utterly confused and with a giant headache. I just wanted to sleep.

"Can I sleep for a while?" I asked.

"Sorry, but now that you're awake you can't sleep for at least four hours. You fell pretty hard and might have a concussion." Mrs. Bell said.

"So is he ok to go back to class?" Leon asked.

"Yes, but no strenuous activities."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Bell nodded and left.

"Come on Demyx you let's get you to your next class." Leon said.

"Fine." I said. I got changed out of my gym clothes and into my regular ones. Xion, Leon, Sora, Zexion, and I went to study hall were Roxas was waiting.

"Where were you guys?" Roxas asked.

"Sora caused Demyx to have a concussion." Zexion stated blandly, while taking out a book.

"It was an accident!" Sora said loudly.

"Shhh!" The teacher hushed from her desk.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just a small headache." I gave a reassuring smile.

"Ok if you say so. Oh, and Sora, could you please stop hurting Dem." Roxas said.

"I'm sorry!" Sora whined.

"Shhh!" The teacher quieted.

"Sorry." Sora slammed his head into the table.

I started doing my homework, but I had a feeling I was being stared at. I looked around but found nothing unordinary. I shrugged it off and finished my work.

When the school day finally ended Larx and I went home. As soon as we walked through the door Larxene went upstairs. I shrugged her behavior off and jumped face first on the couch. I was so tired. Concussion be damned, I was going to _sleep_. I instantly fell into a blissful enticing sleeping state.

While I was sleeping I had the weirdest dream. Well more like a flashback. All could see was me kissing Zexion. I saw it over and over. I _felt_ it over and over I could feel the warm tingles and my heart's rapid beat. It was like it was actually happening.

I woke up to a sudden pain in my arm.

"Demyx wake up!" That was Larxene's voice

"Huh?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Aerith will be here soon, and you're not allowed to sleep yet."

Larxene was dressed in a tight, short-cut, sparkly, black dress and black high heels to match.

"Ugh, fine." I stretched my arms, but I retracted it instantly. "Ow! why'd you pinch me so hard?!" I rubbed my arm which now has a big red welt on it.

She shrugged at me before turning, and head towards the door. "I'm going out. No, I don't know when I'll be back. Yes, I'll be back before morning. Have fun and don't destroy the house." With a slam of the door she was gone.

I watched Tv. for a while till I heard the doorbell ring.

"Demyx!" Aerith shouted and hugged me when I opened the door. "I'm so glad to see you, and your new house is beautiful!

"Hello to you too Aerith." I laughed and hugged her back.

"Well are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"Yeah where going to a movie and dinner."

"And when did we decide this?"

"Thirty seconds ago. Now come on we'll be late."

I laughed and locked the door behind us as we left. We got into Aerith's car, a lavender jeep.

We went to some girly chick flick that was too cliché for words, Aerith cried at some parts... and I did too. But who wouldn't. He gave his girlfriend his heart, so she could live. It was romantic and sad all at the same time.

After the movie we went to an Italian restaurant. I'm not big on Italian food, but I like it. I ordered some simple spaghetti and Aerith got some fancy dish I didn't even know how to pronounce.

"So how's your first week been?" Aerith asked as we waited for our food.

"Oh, good. I made some friends. We hung out yesterday at my house." I said.

"Hmm. Sounds good! Now, tell me what you're hiding."

The thing with Aerith is that you can't hide anything from her. She has a lie detector somewhere in her and when you lie or hide something she looks at you with a bit of a sneaky smile a won't leave you alone till you tell her.

"Well it's nothing really." I said looking down at the white cloaked table.

"Then you should be able to tell me." She countered.

I let out a sigh and told her about how I kissed Zexion and how we agreed to hate one another. I told her how I didn't hate him and how it made me feel bad that he hated me.

"Well... You messed up big time." She said nodding her head.

"I know." I sighed.

"Well I think you should slowly get to know Zexion, and let him get to know you. I bet you two will become good friends in no time."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"Good! How are you dealing with... You know."

"uh... Well I had a panic attack this morning, but Larx was there to take care of me."

"Well that's good. How is Larxene? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She the same lovable maniac."

Aerith laughed some. "Do you think things are going to work out here?"

"I really hope so. I actually am beginning to like this place... a lot."

After dinner Aerith drove me home. She said she had to get back to her apartment, but she'd call soon.

Larx wasn't home when I got home and she still isn't. I wonder where she is?

On a scale of one to ten (One being hell on earth and ten being the best day of my life) I'd give today a solid three. Talking to Aerith made me feel better though as it always did.

I've made the solid decision to fix thing with Zexion. I really don't like being hated, even though I know lot's of people who want to slit my throat, being hated just doesn't sit well with me.

I can only hope it get's better.

**~Demyx wearing bright pink**


End file.
